Why Kneel?
by 22pirates13wizards
Summary: Adeline just found out she is a demigod. She also found a speck of kindness in her abusive mother. She doesn't know it yet, but she has a very important role at camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**rm328 and I made the start of this story, we are branching off of it differently, she's doing Hunger Games, I'm doing PJO. pinknija365 is also branching off of this as well.**

It's dark and windy night. I am running, for my life. There's a monster chasing me and I'm not armed. This is a very inconvenient situation for me. I might need a weapon, if I value my life. But then again, I haven't used a weapon before, maybe I could use a shield.

I haven't been out for very long, yet I'm already being chased by a monster. I'm such an idiot. My parter is already dead. I don't know what to do.

I looked at the monster. It was large, covered in fur. I looked closer and realized that it looked like a wolf. Then, out of the trees, an arrow flew. I looked into the tree it came from. So did the monster. A volley of arrows flew. The hunters of Artemis. I had heard of them. A group of immortal, boy-hating girls who vowed their lives to travel with Artemis. I am ecstatic. The monster fell, it surprised me by disintegrating.

The group of girls gracefully dropped from the trees. One of the younger ones, around my age, walked towards me. She looked about twelve or thirteen, and was dressed in silver and black clothes.

"How long have you been out in the forest?" she asks.

"Not very long. My mum and I were on the train to the airport to get back to England, when she started babbling about how I was the child of a god and that everything I read in history, was real. Then she pushed me off the train. I thought I was going to die, she had hit me before, but never put me in real danger like that. That was an hour ago," the words rush out of mouth.

"Slow down. So you're a demigod?"

"I think so."

"Whats your name? I'm Artemis."

"Adeline Jaydn Bradford, my Lady." I said, kneeling. She pushes me up.

"Adeline, why do you kneel to a girl of your age?" She asked smiling, "we were just headed past Camp Half-Blood, we will take you there."

**A/N: Please review. I'm not really sure where this will go. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wasn't going to upload, I've been moderating some flames with absolutely no consrtuctive criticism/praise/freedback, and I am sad to admit that I was slightly discouraged from writing, rm328 finally convinced me to write another chapter of some stories, so I am very sorry for the long Hiatus. BTW, I don't own PJO

* * *

><p>"But you are Atremis," I say, not realizing how much it sound like I'm complaining.<p>

"Yes," she responds, "That is my name, last time I checked. But why does a name make you kneel."

"You're a goddess," looking around for the rest of the huntresses, "and where are the rest of the Hunt?"

"They're probably already at Camp, we're only about a half mile away. As for me being a goddess, you're right, the kneeling is good to be safe, especially with people like Zeus, but for me, you can treat me like a friend."

"Um, okay my lady." Artemis smiles at me.

* * *

><p>I look around. It's a lot to take in. Cabins looking like they should belong in a museum. Kids battling. There's even a centaur, and he's walking towards me.<p>

"Hello," he says, "I'm Chiron. I see you've come here with the Huntresses, but you do not act like them."

"Yes - I mean, hello Chiron, I'm Adeline Bradford. You're right, I'm not a huntress. I'm not actually sure what I am, but my mother told me I should come here, so I did."

"You're very smart," he says, I'm not really sure what here referring to, but I get the sense that he isn't one to mess with, "Lana Desmond! Come here," he calls, "I've got a new camper, I'd like you to show here around." Then he walks off, how odd.

Lana walks over, well, I assume she's Lana. She has bright red hair, cut pretty short and it spikes in every direction. She's on the shorter side, but looks a bit older than me, me, and a lot more fit.

"Hi, I'm Lana, daughter of Ares," she says, seemingly examining me.

"Adeline Bradford," I say, not really sure about what else.

"Here, I'll show you around camp. Do you have any stuff to drop off, cause until you're claimed, you stay in the Hermes Cabin, but be warned, the Hermes kids will steal everything and anything," she warns, laughing.

"I don't have anything, my suitcase was still on the train my mom pushed me off of."

"Your mom pushed you off a train, wow, that's harsh."

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's alright. Oh, and before you go anywhere, I'll just pet you know, everyone else in my cabin, Ares, isn't the nicest, I just wouldn't get on their bad side."

"That's good to know. I'll keep that in mind when I cross swords, or spears."

_A/N: thanks for reading, reviews always welcome, it doesn't take more then a couple of minutes._


End file.
